Nurse, Nurse I'm in love with you
by Night-Star24
Summary: A little girl falls in love with a teen, her brother is sick, and she grows up to be a nurse? I am horriable at summerys lol -i need help......write a review telling me how to make a new chapter....i'm clueless-


Nurse, Nurse I'm in love with you

A little girl with long black hair named Azura has been healing her brother and when he left. She followed him to a big crowd and there was a boy she feel in love with. Who is this boy?

"Daniel, we are you getting better, I'm taking care of you," said 5 year old Azura. "Yes, but you go play," said Daniel, the ten year old. Azura nodded and ran outside.

"Hiya Marlene," said Azura as she smiled. "Hi," said Marlene as she held Tifa's hand. "Well hi Azura," said Tifa as she bent down. Azura smiled a toothy grin. "Where are you guys going?" Tifa smiled and said "To Cloud's, you wanna come with?" She nodded her head and grabbed Tifa's other hand.

"Cloud!!" yelled Azura as she ran to him and clung to his leg. "Hi Azura," said Cloud as he patted her head. She giggled and ran to the flowers. She carefully smelled them and touched them, not picking them.

Azura's red eyes glistened with tears as she remember the story about the girl who planted the flowers for him.

A tear hit a flower as Azura got up and wiped off her dress. "Tifa, I got to go check on Daniel."

Azura ran outside and saw Daniel getting on a truck. "DANIEL!!" She started chasing after the truck until it stopped in a forest.

She shoved through the crowd until she got to the front. She stood next to Daniel and her eyes got wide. There stood a man talking with silver hair and beautiful eyes. She watched him walk into the water and drink it. She got pushed down onto the ground and trampled as the kids went into the water. "Daniel! Don't go in there!" choked out Azura.

"Well well well, what do we got here? A party crasher?" asked one of the silver haired men as he picked her up. "Noo, let go of me!" Azura struggled against his hold until she heard Cloud's voice, "Put her down."

The man dropped her and walked towards Cloud. "Cloud! Daniel is in trouble!" choked Azura as tears came down her dirt covered, bruised face. Azura started seeing dark spots and slowly blacked out.

_**11 years later**_

"Nurse come to the front desk." Now 16 year old Azura went to the front office in her trampy nurse's outfit with 6-inch red heels. "Yes?" The lady looked up at her and said "Wow that doctor has a sick mind." Azura giggled and said "Yeah, very short dress and is very low-cut." Azura put her hands on her breasts and went to where they carry in the patients.

Azura's eyes widned as she saw the certain man she fell in love with.

"Loz, quit crying Yazoo is going to be okay," said Kadaj as he tried to comfort Loz. "I know, but it is still so sad."

Loz looked up and saw a nurse staring at them. "Hey look at that nurse, she's a hottie," said Loz. "Loz, you have a sick mind." Loz laughed and winked at the nurse.

"That's.....that's him," said Azura as she walked slowly over there. "Hello, my name is Azura, I shall be your nurse," said Azura as she bowed. She looked up at Loz and had a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Well well well, what do we got here? A party crasher?" asked one of the silver haired men as he picked her up. "Noo, let go of me!" Azura struggled against his hold until she heard Cloud's voice, "Put her down."**_

_**The man dropped her and walked towards Cloud. "Cloud! Daniel is in trouble!" choked Azura as tears came down her dirt covered, bruised face. Azura started seeing dark spots and slowly blacked out. **_

_**End of flashback**_

Azura gasped and slowly back up. Running into her friend, Alika, she fell to the ground. "You.....you.....stay away from me.......and.......my brother," choked out Azura. "Azura! Are you ok?" asked Alika. "No." Azura stood up, walked over to Loz, and said "Noo, let go of me!"

"Your that little brat!" said Loz as he slapped her. She yelped, looked at Kadaj and said "What happened to Daniel?" "Nurse! We need your help!" said the doctor from Yazoo's room. She ran in and helped with his wounds.

"Who's that?" asked Kadaj as he looked at Loz. "You remember that brat who told her brother not to follow you, that's her."

_**'I made a fool of myself in front of him, he thinks I'm a just a nurse." **_Azura walked out of the room as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt an hand grab her arm and she saw her love holding her arm. "When need to talk."

He and his brother pulled her into a storage closet and said "Your brother is dead." Azura's eyes widned and filled with tears. "You guys killed him, you're murders!" Loz cover her mouth with a drugged rag and she started to fall limp.

"Shhh, we don't want anyone to hear us do we?" She shook her head and sighed. Loz took away the rag and watched her fall to the ground.

She looked up slowly and saw Kadaj bend down to her level. "You take good care of our brother," said Kadaj as he caressed her face.

She smiled and shut her eyes, blacking out.


End file.
